


Trouble in Cape Girardeau

by captainahmedica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam along for a job down in Cape Girardeau, where Cassie Robinson, an old flame of Dean's, has gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Cape Girardeau

Sam's body, arms folded and slouched in his seat, bounced with the potholes in the road. One of them was big enough to startle him awake.

"Rise and shine," Dean spoke flatly, without taking his eyes off the road.

Sam squinted his eyes in the morning sun and reached over to lower his visor. "Morning," his voice gravely. With a clear of his throat, "Where we headed?"

"Cape Girardeau."

"Missouri...?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that... uh..." Sam snapped his fingers in thought.

"Ghost truck."

"Yeah! There was Cyrus, right? The ghost? Yeah... and..." Sam paused and looked over at Dean, looking for a reaction. "Cassie."

"You got it." No reaction.

Sam scooted himself upright in his seat and pulled his jacket together. He grabbed for the now flat mixture of melted ice and Coke that sat in his cupholder and took a sip before pulling it away in disgust. He tried clearing his throat but to no avail, and reluctantly downed what was left of the warm drink. "So, what're we headed there for? Ghost truck's back? Thought we wasted that thing."

"We did."

"So...?" He didn't appreciate Dean's abbreviated responses. "Cassie?"

"Yep."

"Something wrong?" Sam continued to interrogate.

"Missing."

"How'd you find that out? Who called?"

"She left her phone behind. Her mother called me."

"Why you? She thinks it's our kind of job?"

"Could be. She disappeared from her house without a trace. No signs of break-in."

They sat silent for a while before Sam grew curious enough to blurt out, "Do you still... you know..." he stumbled over his words "...you and Cassie... I mean it's been a while but..."

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam threw his hands up in surrender before slouching back in his seat and shutting his eyes for the remainder of the trip.

***

"Where're you going now?" Sam asked from the motel bed.

"Need some fresh air." Dean threw on his coat and was headed out the door.

"Dean, listen... we'll find her, alright? We've only been here for a day. We'll find a lead. I promise." Dean looked over his shoulder a brief moment before heading out the door. The look in his eyes in that instant spoke to Sam all he wanted to know. He realized just how much Cassie still meant to Dean. It almost surprised him. It was always Dean warning against getting too close with anybody in their line of work.

The night air was brisk. Dean dug his hands into his coat pockets and walked. He soon found himself at the edge of the Mississippi River by Cape Rock Park. It was here, he remembers clearly, where Cassie had taken Dean on multiple occasions. He found a large rock and sat for a while, staring out onto the ripples of the river. "Where are you, Cass?" He remained still for a long while.

The town was small enough that Cassie's house was only a few minutes away on foot. He stood by the road and watched Cassie's mother's silhouette working in the kitchen. He took a few steps and found Cassie's car parked on the street. He traced its edges with his finger as he walked its length. He paced back again towards the back of the car and leaned against it, with his palms resting on the trunk.

His head sunk between his arms and, without warning, he began to cry. "Where are you, God dammit, Cassie, where are you..." he whispered through short breaths.

He wiped his face with the shoulders of his coat and took a few good breaths before letting his emotions take control. "Where the hell are you, Cass," he slapped his down on the trunk. "C'mon Cass, please," he turned up to the dark sky and felt it brewing inside him. Suddenly, by the second he felt more and more anger build up inside of him, and before he could realize what he'd done, he smashed his fists down on the trunk of the car, shouting, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

The car alarm sounded and snapped Dean out of it.

Wait.

That's not the car alarm.

"HELP!" a muffled voice came from beneath him, screaming.

"Cass? CASSIE?" Dean shouted progressively louder at the fiberglass.

"YES, YES I'M CASSIE! Who are you?! Help me!" Dean had his ear against the car.

"It's Dean!" he roared. "I'm gonna get you out, you hear me? Hold on!"

"Dean? Dean! DEAN! Wait! Listen to me!"

"Cassie don't worry just hang on!" Dean was already gone towards the house to find the keys to the car and couldn't hear Cassie.

"It's in the house Dean! DEAN!"

Dean pounded on the front door until Cassie's mother came to the door. "What is it Dea—" Dean knocked her aside as he barged into the house and looked to find the keys to her car. Asking for them would be too logical. That's when he heard the doors leading to all other rooms slam shut. He looked up and over his shoulder to see Cassie's mother standing, smiling.

"Well, Dean, I expected at least a hello."

Her eyes blinked to black.

"Oh, come on..." Without hesitation he lunged forward with his fist only to be countered and tossed aside like a rag doll. He stumbled to his feet, picked up the lamp he found beside him, and pegged it at the demon. Expecting it to catch it, he followed the lamp with a dropkick to its knees, effectively leveling Cassie's possessed mother.

"To think, I prepared all of this for you, and this is the thanks I get," it spoke through a smile.

Lines of street light peeked in through the edge of the trunk door. Dean's dent must have bent it out of shape. Maybe enough to pry open, Cassie thought, as she began to bang her hands against the roof of the trunk. Adrenaline flooded through her as more and more light shone through the edges and the taste of freedom teased her. She pummeled at the material above her until her knuckles began to draw blood, and then she kept going.

Dean found himself lifted off the ground and tossed again. He discerned that this was amusing for the demon.

Her banging was ceaseless and merciless. She could hear the lock mechanism creaking in failure as she came close to breaking it.

Dean came at the demon with a barrage of punches that seemed to have no effect. Once satisfied, he tried making for the door, only to find it sealed shut. He realized how defenseless he was without the knife or the colt and was quickly running out of ideas. In a last resort, he turned up to the demon and spoke.

"Exorcizamus te..." he paused, though his face remained stiff and menacing, "omnis, immundus, spirit—spiritus" he stumbled through the incantation. He couldn't remember it all without Sam. The demon caught on to Dean's lack of exorcism experience and put a smirk on Cassie's mother's face before, without worry, charging towards him and shoving him against the wall and pinning him by his neck.

"Now, now, Dean, let's talk it out first before you," it paused and grinned from ear to ear, " _try_ to exorcise me. Here's the deal. I kill you, you die, and I earn the eternal love of our father. How about it, hm? Now..." it cut itself off and gasped a bit, "oh, well what do you know. Cassie, I would put that thing down if I were you." Dean looked to the side and noticed Cassie standing by an open window with a crowbar.

Cassie's expression turned from determined to terrified, yet still determined.

"Cass, go, run," Dean choked out the words but she didn't budge.

"You get out of my mother right now, you bitch," she spoke low and through pursed lips.

"I suppose I'll take that as a 'thank you for not killing me', you little whore," the demon shot back.

Dean knocked his head back against the wall in frustration. "Dammit Cass...leave...now."

"I think," it said with a chuckle, "I think this can be fun. Two little love birds, watching each other die, hah! How precious." With a flick of the wrist, the demon sent Cassie barreling to the side and into a side table. It let go of Dean and stepped back. "Get up, I'm not done. It's fun watching you think you have a chance. We all know how this is going to end."

"Yeah, with you getting sent back to hell. Should've taken him when you had the chance," Sam had snuck in through the window.

"Sam?! How did you...?" Dean was bewildered.

"Saw the demon omens," he replied quickly and began the exorcism before the demon had a chance to attack. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..." he recited skillfully. The demon struggled and weakened with every word.

Dean scuttled over to Cassie. "Cass, you alright? Cassie?" He was overcome with worry but quickly flushed with relief when he realized that she was, indeed, okay.

"Oh God, Dean..." she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and they remained quiet while Sam finished the exorcism.

"...te rogamus, audi nos!" Sam's voice boomed as Cassie's mother's mouth opened up and let out a massive plume of black smoke. She collapsed and the room fell into an eerie silence. "Is everyone okay?" Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and felt Cassie's body sag into a deep cry with her face buried into his chest. "Hey, hey, Cass, it's over. Okay? It's over..." Dean tried to comfort her.

"Is she going to be okay...?" she managed to ask between quick-drawn breaths.

Dean looked over at Sam only to see his expression saying 'I don't know.'

"How did you even find me? Why are you here?" she began to question. "Oh God, I sound so ungrateful, I'm sorry, thank you," she spoke without pause as she drew deeper breaths and clung to Dean tighter. He slid his hand up and down her back and rest his chin on her head.

"I called them..." Cassie's mother had woken up. The demon hadn't taken too much of a toll on her body. Ironically, Dean did more damage. "The demon... called them." Sam took to her and helped sit her up, shoving some broken glass out of the way.

"MOM!" Cassie let go of Dean and scuttled over to her as quickly as she could, holding her tight. Her mother moaned in pain. Dean looked at her and stuttered out an apology.

"Don't be silly, Dean. I owe you my deepest gratitude," she turned to Sam, "and you too. Both of you. Thank you." She closed her eyes and tears began streaming from the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

***

Sam stood by the road waiting for Dean.

"So... are you gonna explain what just happened? Or are you just gonna leave me here without a word for another few years?"

"Explaining won't make anymore sense than what you just witnessed. So let's leave it at that," Dean replied with a smirk.

"Always a mystery with you," she said shaking her head.

"I'm just missing Scooby Doo."

"So that's it? I don't see you since the last time you saved this town, which was _years_ ago, then you show up out of the blue and save us again, and then you're just gonna disappear again? Is that how the mysterious Dean Winchester works?" she interrogated.

"Basically."

"Dean. Stop acting like this is just another job or whatever you two call it. Stop acting like there was never anything between us," she was more angry than she was upset. "You haven't changed at all."

"I'm sorry to disappoint. But no, I can't stop acting like there was never anything between us. Because even if I didn't, we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Right. Because you'd just skip town and forget about me again. I get it."

"Listen Cassie, I wish it wasn't like this. Believe me. But in this... line of work... relationships are dangerous. Do you know why the demon targeted you and your mother? Because they knew it would get to me, Cass. And this was with me not seeing you for years. If we were ever to become anything serious..." Cassie interrupted him with a heavy sigh.

"Stop." She looked into his eyes in silence for a few seconds. "Just... stop talking." She reached her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips and kissed him. Hard.

When they broke apart, Dean was the first one to speak. "Well..." was all he could manage to say.

"That was saving my mother and I." As quick as lightning, she raised her hand and slapped Dean across the face. "And that was for seeing me for the first time in years and not even taking me out for drinks."

"Well, d'yo—"

"No no, it's too late for that now. Goodbye Dean," she said as she walked up the steps to her front door. "Goodbye Sam, and thank you," she said a bit louder to him. And back to Dean, "Thank you."

The door shut and Dean made his way towards Sam, gripping his jaw from the force of her slap.

"All good?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sam."


End file.
